Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?
by FanieKrieg
Summary: Él la tuvo tan cerca por mucho tiempo, sin embargo jamás se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella. RenxPilika / RenxJeanne


**Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? (Ch. 1)**

5 años habían pasado ya desde el torneo de shamanes, 5 años habían pasado desde que el viejo Ren Tao había muerto, había cambiado día con día, pelea tras pelea, aun se aferraba a la firme idea de convertirse en el Shaman King, y ni aunque el nuevo y mas piadoso Hao fuese el rey, Ren era de los que esperaban cualquier indicio del viejo Hao para revelarse y atacar.

Él seguía en contacto con sus amigos, en especial de Horo Horo, después de todo él era su mejor amigo, aun cuando tuviera que ser quemado vivo antes de aceptar que al peli azul le pertenecía ese título; pero Ren era así, las palabras sobraban.

Los días transcurrían normales en su vida, su hermana se había mudado a Los Ángeles con Pailong, ellos no lo habían confirmado, pero era mas que obvio que esos dos mantenían una relación mas que shaman-espíritu, y Ren aun no sabía que pensar con respecto a ello. Su abuelo, por el contrario había envejecido de la noche a la mañana, y aun cuando él podía sentir cerca su muerte la familia Tao se encontraba unida, haciéndole creer que era solo una molesta enfermedad que se iría en algunos días.

Esta vez, nos encontramos con una mañana normal en el palacio de los Tao, Ran y Ren eran los únicos sentados en la enorme mesa, mientras que sus criados danzaban de un lado a otro sirviendo la mesa como si se tratara de un festín para 200 en lugar de solo dos, era una tradición en la familia Tao prepararse de esa forma para la comida.

– Sabes, Jun fue a visitar a los Asakura, envió un par de fotos del hijo de Yoh y la Itako. Debo decir que es un niño hermoso, es idéntico a su madre, gracias al cielo. –Bajo la pequeña tacita de porcelana de la cual bebía y se acomodo mejor en su asiento. – Deberías ir a visitarlos y llevarles algunos presentes.

– ¿Crees que Jun no lo hizo ya? –Preguntó Ren un tanto seco, aun mantenido los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con la vista fija en la mesa.

– No tengo la menor duda, Jun ama a los bebés. Es una lástima que nunca tendrá uno. – Ran agacho su mirada un poco, después de todo, ella también moría por tener nietos.

– ¿Lástima? Yo digo que ha librado a la humanidad de ser testigos de la criatura mas mimada y sobreprotegida.

– Si bueno, ya va siendo tiempo en que te busques alguna pareja y nos des un nuevo heredero, ¿O piensas dejar que muera sin ver a la dinastía crecer? – El anciano Ching Tao entro sentado en su silla de ruedas, siendo empujado por un enorme enfermero que habían contratado. – Si no veo interés de tu parte en alguna mujer, comenzaré a creer que tu corazón ha sido apoderado por ese chico gordo, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Jo-jo-jo-jó?

Ran soltó una pequeña risita, mientras que a Ren se le subían los colores al rostro y su entrecejo se juntaba más y más.

– ESCUCHA ABUELO, REN TAO NO NECESITA DE NINGUNA MUJER Y MUCHO MENOS DE NINGÚN HOMBRE. –Se había puesto de pie bastante molesto y este incremento cuando tanto su madre como su abuelo volvieron a reírse– ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS SE RIEN?

– Si no necesitas de una mujer, entonces dime ¿Piensas concebir hijos con alguna cabra? –Otra vez Ching y su hija volvían a reír a costas de Ren, era fácil imaginar el rostro del joven de ojos dorados.

–Tonterías. Si tanto quieren un hijo, ¿Por qué no obligan a Jun a que se case con algún tonto y tenga por amante a Pailong?– Ren sonrió satisfecho, hablar de la relación entre su hermana y el luchador siempre provocaba un silencio incomodo, volvió a sentarse y se sirvió un poco mas de té.

– Tú eres el sucesor, es tu deber encargarte de que la sangre Tao siga existiendo. –Dijo seriamente su madre, para volver a beber de su té. – Pero si tienes algún problema en conseguir citas, con gusto puedo ayudarte. –Le sonrió a su hijo que entrecerraba los ojos, mientras el abuelo volvía a reír.

El desayuno siguió en silencio, salvo por un par de indirectas con respecto a Yoh y su hijo, pero la familia Tao era famosa por el silencio que los rodeaba. Al término del desayuno su madre y su abuelo fueron a la ciudad, para encontrarse con En (el padre de Ren y Jun) y pasar unos días en un lujoso spa; Ren por el contrario, había ido a su habitación a ponerse ropa de deportes y salir a correr sus tradicionales 50km por la mañana.

Mientras corría se puso a pensar en la conversación con su familia, indudablemente sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y bajo la vista al piso para correr aun mas rápido.

El único contacto físico que había tenido con alguna mujer que no fuera su madre o su hermana había sido esa vez en que trataba de consolar a Pilika porque estaba preocupada por su hermano, él no había tomado la iniciativa del contacto físico, pero tampoco impidió que la chica llorara en su hombro.

Y después recordó su primer beso...

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic en toda mi vida jaja espero que sea del agrado de alguien, y si no es así, al menos me gustaría ver que puedo mejorar. Es la primera vez que uso a Ren Tao, siendo que ni siquiera es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que intentaré de forma sobrehumana no arruinar por completo la esencia del personaje.

En fin, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando vea que tiene un poco de visitas, o dentro de 2 semanas (lo que pase primero u.u)

Saludos (:


End file.
